Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Lakedrop(Kit)-EOD Here we go! Yes, the long, kinked tail and fluffy ear are part of her design.Raindroprose (talk) 01:37, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Blur the white patch of fur a little more. 17:36, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Maybe define the shading a bit on the legs, and darken it at the same time? There, I've done it, but the image doesn't seem to change.Raindroprose (talk) 03:31, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded. I should say 'reuploaded' so you know I updated it. RainDropRose 02:55, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, sorry. To me, the shoulder and tail shading still seems a little blotchy. Maybe blur it a tad more? 13:49, December 14, 2013 (UTC) EOD Warning. 00:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded, sorry, I could have sworn I had updated it. RainDropRose 05:59, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Morningkit (K) 14:22, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Cute! Maybe blur the spots, especially the white ones, and add/define the shading? 15:21, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing Not only blur, but maybe you should try smudging the spots a bit to make them look more furry.Raindroprose (talk) 10:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) EOD? 13:53, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded ''' 14:20, December 14, 2013 (UTC) '''Reuploaded again The last one was the wrong picture. 14:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC) It may just be my screen but the shading in the middle section looks dark. If it looks fine on a normal screen, ignore this. 17:38, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I actually think that's not shading at all, just a piece of her that looks darker. 00:54, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Vixy (other) Vixenblaze from the doctor and me[[User:Vixenblaze|'I love me them Sandshoes... ']] Vixy <3 10! 18:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Try to make the red a bit more realistic of a color for a cat, and blur the white a bit more please. RainDropRose 02:54, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Darken the paw pink a little, chinny ehehehehe 13:58, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ReUpLoAdEd. Vixy is unnaturally naturally this red. *shrugs* shes been this way since I first made her. [[User:Vixenblaze|'I love me them Sandshoes... ']] Vixy <3 10! 17:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Maybe blur the white some more. 00:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Bravefall (W)-EOD 14:30, December 14, 2013 (UTC) The shading to me looks a little dark, if you'd like to lighten it up a bit it'll look lovely! 17:36, December 18, 2013 (UTC) EOD to my own charart. Hopefully I can get on computer in the next day or two. 00:57, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Vixy and Tennant (mates) Vixy and Tennant <3 It's probably going to happen in The Doctor and Me after Tennant gets over the loss of Rosetail. [[User:Vixenblaze|'I love me them Sandshoes... ']] Vixy <3 10! 18:41, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Blur the muzzle and ear tips. 00:58, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Is there supposed to be shading? If there is, then define it. RainDropRose 17:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ReUpLoAdEd [[User:Vixenblaze|'I love me them Sandshoes... ']] Vixy <3 10! 16:07, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Tale (Kittypet) Here is the artwork of our feline with such a fatuous vocabulary that she drives everyone around her mad, and one of the main characters of Beside History. Probably my favorite character to write about. RainDropRose 17:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hail (loner) Fun fact: Hail's personality is based off of a stray cat that I knew when I was a kid, and his design is based off of my favorite horse design in minecraft.-- RainDropRose 17:15, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Creampuff and Iceclaw (mates) Man, I miss this place... I wish I could get it started again... Anywho, here are some crazy OCs I felt like makeing :3 [[User:Vixenblaze|'I love me them Sandshoes... ']] Vixy <3 10! 12:15, September 3, 2014 (UTC)